Who Stole Bart's Three Butterfingers?
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Three people stole Bart's three Butterfingers from his Butterfinger Vault one night. Who did it? There are 7 known suspects: Homer, Lisa, Sideshow Bob (who was released from jail), Moe, Skinner, Edna Krabapple, and Nelson.
1. Chapter 1

One late evening, Bart was asleep in his bed, he had three Butterfingers in his "Butterfinger Vault". Then three shadows enter his room quietly, all of them heading towards Bart's Butterfinger Vault. One of them cracked the code, and then all three of them took the Butterfingers, which set off an alarm, right when Bart was starting to sit up, the shadows ran out of his room. Bart looked at his Butterfinger Vault and saw that it was open and his three Butterfingers were gone! He quickly calls the police station, and tells Chief Wiggum that he's been robbed. He tells Wiggums that what was stoling was his three Butterfingers that were in his Butterfinger Vault.

Seven suspects: Homer, Lisa, Sideshow Bob (who was released from jail), Moe, Principal Skinner, Edna Krabapple, and Nelson. Three of the suspects are guilty, and the other four aren't. Each suspect having a common reason for wanting to steal Bart's Butterfingers. The common reason is to get revenge on Bart.

Who stole Bart's three Buttefingers?

State your guess in the reviews.

Whoever's right gets to tell me what kind of story they'd like my next story to be, and I'll make my next story be what that person wants.

You have to state three names, like for example: Homer, Moe, and Skinner.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that I didn't give any clues as to who stole Bart's three Butterfingers in the previous chapter, so here's the chapter where you(the reader) will learn all the clues.

So Chief Wiggums and Lou arrive at the Simpson's house, and head up to Bart's room, but before they enter they spot a piece of red hair. Lou picks it up and says, "Look, Chief." Wiggums looks at the hair and says, "Looks like we got ourselves a clue, Lou." When they enter Bart's room, they see a half-eating donut on Bart's dresser. Wiggums says to Lou, "Another clue." They also see papers going in and out of Bart's room, Wiggums says to Lou, "The last clue needed."

So who stole Bart's three Butterfingers?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'll tell you all who two of the culprits are:

First, Sideshow Bob, by the red hair that was on the ground, you knew Bob had to have been there, which he was. His punishment is going to be for him to work at the Krusty Burger for a month.

Second, Homer, the half-eating donut could have only came from Homer, his punishment is that he can't have any donuts for 6 weeks.

I will help you all figure who the third and final culprit is in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Now it's time to figure out who the last culprit is.

The police have already figured out that Bob and Homer were two of the three people to steal Bart's three Butterfingers, their last clue, the papers going in and out of his room, those could have came from three of the remaining known suspects, Edna Krabappel, Lisa Simpson, or Principal Skinner, so now they're going to question each of them. Starting with Lisa, seeing as how she lives there. Lisa tells them that she couldn't have stole one of Bart's Butterfingers because she was fast asleep at the time.

Who's guilty, Edna Krabbappel or Principal Skinner?

Find out in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's been a while since I wrote chapter 4 of this story, but I wanted to make you all wait.

Anyways, we're down to Edna Krabappel and Principal Skinner as the last of the three people who stole Bart's three Butterfingers.. Oh wait, Edna Krabbappel's dead.. So this is a no brainer, right? Wrong. It could have been her ghost. I mean, I never specified if they were real papers or ghost papers. Well the police go to the cementary, and ask the man who watchs the graves, if he saw anything weird the night that Bart's Butterfingers, specifically if he saw any ghosts.. The man says that he didn't see anything like that.

So it was Skinner! His punishment is that he has to let Bart prank him for three months.


End file.
